


Another Earth

by gothiethefairy



Series: Another Earth AU [1]
Category: Another World | Out of this World (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Another Earth AU, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Earth AU: Where Buddy is stranded on Earth with Lester instead of the other way. </p>
<p>Cute shenanigans and stuff like those "i'm hiding this alien in my house" trope, so I guess...E.T. stuff? Whatever lol </p>
<p>an au by kalechippu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Earth

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday fic for kalechippu!!!
> 
> also pls pretend lester is taking in french in certain part of the fic lol

Lester parked his Ferrari by the sidewalk of his apartment building. He turned the car off and sighed. He glanced at his watch, the time being almost ten pm. He felt exhausted, working all day at his lab. In hopes of seeing any progress from his invention. Ever since that stormy night...

Lester shook his head as he stepped out of the car. It's okay, there's always another day. He went up to the building, climbing up the stairs to his own apartment. He yawned, scratching his neck. He was just tired, and a bit hungry. Maybe he'll make a light dinner tonight.

He fished into his pocket to get his keys and unlocked the door. What followed was the sight of his apartment being in a state of a bigger mess than usual. Lester blinked as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He placed his keys on the table by the door, and he cautiously called out.

A tall, buff-looking figure stepped out of his small kitchen, wearing tight clothing and holding a can of...something, grinned at him and answered back in his own foreign language. The odd-looking creature also looked messy himself, his shirt covered in various food stains.

This creature was what Lester was keeping a secret from everyone. From his neighbors and, well, anyone who would do a double-take and scream “monster!” Ever since that stormy night, when Lester was working on his invention, in his lab. A strong bolt of lightning hit his lab, causing his invention to go haywire for, maybe, a few minutes. Followed by a bright light and then a loud crash. This creature came through his invention, landing on the floor.

That night surely was exciting. Lester was first afraid of the alien-creature. He was huge! But his face soften when he realized the alien was more afraid than he was. Of course he would be though. The poor creature had no idea where he was. Seeing that he was friendly, Lester spoke softly to the alien, calming him down. Lester then made a brash decision. He couldn't leave the creature all by himself. Who knows what might happen to him. He took the alien home, to his apartment. It was more safer there then here, in his lab.

That was almost two weeks ago. Lester has been working nonstop to see if he can make that moment happen again. He had to help his new friend get home somehow. It was kind of his fault he was even on Earth in the first place.

The alien, who Lester started to call “Buddy”, had to be the most gentlest creature Lester has ever met. Well, in general. It's not everyday you meet an alien. But for such a tall, huge guy, Buddy was so...careful around him. It took him a while to adjust to the apartment. Since he was so tall, he kept bumping his head on the ceiling. Lester had to give him bunch of blankets so he can sleep on the floor. He was too big to sleep on the bed. Buddy already made a dent on Lester's couch when he tried sitting on it.

Even the largest size of clothing Lester could find for him, was still a bit tight on Buddy. And Buddy clearly ate a lot. Like, _a lot_. Lester felt like he never spent so much on food before.

Speaking of food, Lester walked to his kitchen, the area also a mess. The counter was littered with opened boxes of cereal, cookies, and whatever else Buddy found. Lester opened his fridge to peek inside. Not a lot inside, just more half-opened items. He closed the fridge and looked over to Buddy.

Lester squinted his eyes at what Buddy was holding. The alien dipping his finger into the can and eating out of it. “What are you eating...?” Lester asked.

Taking a better look, Lester realized it was cat food. He grimaced, looking up at Buddy. Lester glanced around the kitchen, and found his cat in the corner, a small orange tabby, giving Buddy dirty looks. Lester snorted, smiling.

Lester took the can from Buddy's hand, waving his finger no to him. “We don't eat this, Buddy.” He lightly scolded. Buddy frowned, confused. Lester walked over to reach for the cat bowl, dumping the rest of the cat food into it. He placed it on the floor by where his cat was.

He went back to the fridge, taking out a can of soda. Lester walked to the living room area, and sat down on his slightly broken couch. He sighed as he opened his soda, taking a long sip. Buddy went up to him, and held out a box of crackers to him. He said something in his language, but Lester could tell it was like Buddy was asking him to eat.

Lester smiled and took the box. Buddy walked around and very slowly sat down next to Lester. The couch creaked because of the extra weight. They sat in silence for while, saved for the sipping and crunching noises coming from Lester.

Lester looked over to Buddy, the alien looking back at him and smiling. Lester smiled back, and glanced away. He placed the box of crackers down on the floor. Gripping to his can of soda, Lester leaned back on the couch.

“Buddy, I'm working very hard to get you home.” Lester said quietly. “You must have a family or friends worried about you.”

Feeling guilty all of a sudden, Lester continued. “How can you not hate me? I accidentally ripped you away from your home. Maybe you had a better life living back whatever planet you're from then hiding in my tiny apartment. I guess the only lucky part about all this is that you're in France. Almost everyone wants to be in France once in their lives.”

Lester sighed, taking another sip of his soda. “I normally don't talk so much, but it's so easy to talk to you. Even if you don't understand me.”

Buddy was looking at Lester, picking up the mannerisms from him. He frowned and reached over to Lester. He gently patted Lester's head, feeling his soft, red curls. This was something he saw in the picture box. Lester looked over at Buddy, a bit surprised.

Buddy continued patting Lester's head and said, “'ere, 'ere...” Lester snorted, covering his mouth. Buddy trying to speak his language was so, adorable. For such a huge guy, he had the most endearing voice.

Lester chuckled into his hand, hiding his face. Buddy smiled, glad he cheered his friend up. Lester then yawned, giving out a stretch. He got up from the couch, walking over to the kitchen to put his soda away.

He walked back to Buddy and grabbed his hand. “C'mon, time for bed.” Lester said.

Buddy got up, allowing himself to be pulled by Lester. They went to the bathroom to freshen up. Buddy was still new to this “cleaning your teeth” thing, but Lester always helped him. After that, they went to the bedroom. There was Lester's bed, and on the floor, a nest of blankets and pillows for Buddy.

Buddy sat down on the blankets, removing his shirt. Lester was doing the same, as well as his pants and shoes. He yawned, sitting on the bed. Lester looked down at Buddy, watching him gather the blankets and pillows to make it more comfortable to sleep.

Lester thought for a moment, deciding something in his head. He shrugged, deciding to give it a shot. He grabbed his own pillow and blanket from his bed, and went over to Buddy. Lester motioned Buddy to move over and laid down next to him.

Buddy stared at him, looking like he was blushing. Lester laid his head down on the pillow, wrapping himself with his blanket. He shyly smiled at Buddy.

“Bonne nuit.” Lester whispered.

Buddy hesitated at first, but he then slowly wrapped his arm around Lester's small frame. He smiled and moved in closer to Lester. Lester could hear low, purr-like sounds coming from Buddy. He blushed, but also moved closer to Buddy. He closed his eyes, feeling safe in Buddy's presence.

Lester knew he had to find someway to get Buddy home, but at the same time. At the same time, it's been so long since he's had a friend. Or maybe more than a friend? Either way, as selfish as it sounded, Lester didn't want Buddy to go anywhere.


End file.
